parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Female Story
Cast: *Woody - Darby (Winnie The Pooh ) *Buzz Lightyear - Jenny (Oliver & Company) *Bo Peep - Homer (The Simpsons) *Slinky Dog - Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) *Mr Potato Head - Cera (The Land Before Time) *Hamm - Pocahontas (Disney's Pocahontas) *Rex - Nani (Lilo & Stitch) *Andy - Penny (The Rescuers) *Andy's Mom - Jacob (Jacob Two-Two) *Molly - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars) *Sarge - Miss Kitty (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sarge's Soldiers - Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sid Phillips - Darla (Finding Nemo) *Scud - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Hannah Phillips - Caillou (Caillou) *Mrs. Phillips - Caillou's Daddy (Caillou) *Janie - Gilbert the Cat (Caillou) *Pterodactyl - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Babyface - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Lenny - Jane (Peter Pan 2) *Alien Toy - Tanya (An American Tail) *Baby Monitor - Queen Mousetoria (The Great Mouse Detective) *Alien's Gang - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective), Fievel (An American Tail), Brisby (The Secret of Nimh) *RC - Sasha Le Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) Scenes: *1st part - Opening Credits / You've Got a Friend in Me *2nd part - Coast is Clear / Staff Meeting *3rd part - "Let me Good to You" *4th part - Enter Jenny Foxworth / Strange Things *5th part - Lilo and Jenny Argument / Enter Darla *6th part - Who Will Penny Pick? / Lilo and Jenny Fight in Gas Station *7th part - Lost in the Gas Station *8th part - Going inside Pizza Planet *9th part - Jenny Meet the Mice *10th part - At the Darla's House *11th part - Playtime with Darla *12th part - Good Company / I will Sailing No More *13th part - Jenny's Body Bandage *14th part - Darla's House Windows right over to Penny's House *15th part - The Big One *16th part - Jenny, I Can't do this with You! *17th part - Lilo asking for help / Play Nice *18th part - The Chase / Rocket Power *19th part - Christmas in Penny's House / End Credits Quotes: * Quote 1: * Lilo/Woody: (turns around to see everyone is Jenny/Buzz, the all the monsters passed) JENNY! (runs off) Go away, you disgusting freaks! (Eilonwy/Babyface grabs the Jenny's/Buzz's arm.) AAAAAHHH!! All right, back! Back your cannibals! (She lose the grip, upside down to rotate him.) She is still alive, and you're not gonna get him, you monsters! (She sees Jenny's/Buzz's arm will feel better.) Hey?! Hey, they fixed you! * Quote 2: * Lilo/Woody: Hey, listen, no one's getting replaced. This is Penny we're talking about. It doesn't matter how much we're played with. (she cracks it, and then feedback into the microphone with the sound) What matters is that we're here for Penny when he needs us. That's what we're made for, right? * Pocahontas/Hamm: Pardon me, I hate to break up the staff meeting, but... (shouts) THEY'RE HERE! BIRTHDAY GUESTS AT THREE O'CLOCK!! * Lilo/Woody: Stay calm, everyone! (Then all the girls rushed into the window, letting go the microphone.) Uh, meeting adjourned. * Pocahontas/Hamm: Oh, girl. Will ya take a look at all those presents?! * Cera/Mr Potato Head: I can't see a thing! * Quote 3: * Jenny/Buzz: Terrain seems a bit unstable! No read-out yet if the air is breathable... and there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere! * Lilo/Woody: (sneaks up the Jenny/Buzz) Hello! * (Jenny/Buzz give you a karate yell, Lilo/Woody shrieks. Then Jenny/Buzz will begins to hold it the red laser.) * Lilo/Woody: Whoa! Hey-hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Did I scare you? Didn't mean to. Sorry, hi! My name is Lilo. And this is Penny's room. That's all I wanted to say, and also, there has been a bit of a mix-up. This is my spot, see, the bed here? * Jenny/Buzz: Local law enforcement, it's about time you got here. I'm Jenny Foxworth, Space ranger, Universe Protection Unit. My ship has crash landed here by mistake. * Lilo/Woody: Yes, it is a mistake, because, you see, the bed, here, is my spot. * Jenny/Buzz: I need to repair my turbo boosters. Do you people still use fossil fuels, or have you discovered crystalic fusion? * Lilo/Woody: Well, let's see, we've got double A's... * Quote 4: * Darla/Sid: Doctor, you've done it! (runs off) Caillou?! (opens door) Gilbert's all better now. * Caillou/Hannah: (see the Marahute's face on the Gilbert was replaced) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (runs off) DADDY! DADDY!! * Darla/Sid: He's lying! Whatever he says, it's not true! (she throws the doll, and slams the door.) * Quote 5: * Jenny/Buzz: Stand back, everyone! (Walks off to towards bedpost and then was going down into the high dives.) To infinity... AND BEYOND! (They try to jump very high, and she bouncing off the rubber ball. She lands into the race car along the loop and off the ramp, she caughts with the plane around the circles. Jenny/Buzz was raged and she falls into the bedroom.) CAN! * Nani/Rex: WHOA!! (Starts cheering and clapping) Oh, wow! You flew magnificently! * Homer/Bo Peep: I found my moving buddy! * Jenny/Buzz: (take it off my glider) Why, thank you. Thank you all, thank you! Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies